Sonic boom Christmas
by Miamccar
Summary: Follow Shadow on his adventure on Christmas eve. (Based off of The polar express)
1. Chapter 1

**Note that this takes place after the events of "Sonic boom Halloween" and "Happy Birthday Boom!" Hope you enjoy.  
**

It's Christmas eve at Bygone island. Everyone loves this time of year, love to play in the snow or shop for their love ones. The boom gang were hanging together wearing coats and scarves in the cold weather.

"I love this time of year!" Amy said with excitement.

"I know. And Sticks missed this season." Sonic commented. Sticks jumped out of the snow

"Ah Ha! Second Christmas! Snowball fight!" Sticks shouted throwing snowballs.

"I love snow. So white and beautiful." Tails said then got hit by a snowball.

"Wasn't me." Knuckles said with a smile looking guilty. Amy got hit by a snowball on the back.

"Sonic!" She said then throw one at his face.

"Why did you think it's me?" Sonic laughed then everyone got into a snowball fight. A few minutes later, a familiar dog wearing a red scarf around his neck joined the fight with a bark.

"AH! It's the Were beast!" Sticks shouted jumping into Tails' arms.

"Relax Sticks. It's just Shadow's pet. Hey little guy." Amy said petting the dog.

"Balto, come here." A familiar voice called out for the dog. Balto rushed to his owner.

"Hey Shads, happy holidays!" Knuckles said.

"Ya...'Happy holidays'." Shadow commented then walked away with his dog following.

"I hope he'll be happy tomorrow." Tails said.

"You know him. He's always grumpy even in the holidays." Sonic said.

* * *

It was night around 11:58pm, both black hedgehog and dog were at the house without decoration. Shadow laid on the couch sleeping soundly and Balto was sleeping on the floor. Shadow's ears perked making him slowly awaking up. He looked around to see his dog was still sleeping. The hedgehog yawned then his ears went crazy by the sounds from his house shaking. Plates fell off so did pictures as everything even his couch moved. He saw brights lights from his window moving very fast. He covered his ears when a train horn burst loudly.

 _"What's going on?!_ " Shadow thought when a train engine stops. Shadow cautiously came out his house wearing a blue robe and black slippers seeing something very weird.

"A...Train? In my yard?!" He shouted. He looked around to see the name of the train

"The Polar Express?" He read.

"All aboard!" A voice shouted. Shadow walked to see a polar bear wearing a blue train conductor uniform holding a lantern on his hand.

"Who are you? And why is there a train on my yard?" The black hedgehog asked.

"And you must be," Checking a list "Shadow the hedgehog?" The polar bear asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Well it says here that you're on the grumpy side around Christmas right?" The polar bear asked.

"So what? And what's going on?" Shadow asked.

"This is the POLAR EXPRESS! Where we take kids who's not in the Christmas mood to the North pole." The bear explained.

"You know that I'm not a kid, right?" Shadow asked annoyed.

"I can tell. But we're here to bring kids like you to be in the spirit." Shadow raised a brow

"Ya I'm not going." He said looking like he's going back inside.

"Suit yourself." The polar bear said then got in the train as it slowly goes. Shadow looked back. He never heard of this polar express in his life so maybe it's exciting. Oh well. Shadow ran to the train then got on looking at his passing house. He looked behind to see the polar bear opening a door inside.

 **I hope you like this so far. As you can tell that this is based off "The polar express" which I watched the movie a few hours ago and thought up a Christmas special. At least it's not the Christmas carol. I hope you like this and more will come :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The black hedgehog went inside the train to see Mobian kids around 6-8 years old playing and laughing around the cart.

"Pick a seat." The polar bear said with a smile then leaved. Shadow sat alone on a booth

 _"Why did I come here again?"_ Shadow thought.

"Hey Mister!" He looked up to see a 6 year old male bee wearing pj's and a pilot helmet on his head.

"Yes?" The hedgehog asked.

"You're the first adult in here with us. I'm Charmy the bee." Charmy greeted.

"Shadow the hedgehog. I'm just here because I'm bored." Shadow explained.

"Bored? The polar express wouldn't stop for someone who's bored. We're here because we don't believe or care about Christmas." Charmy explained.

"The polar bear explained that to me." Shadow said now looking out the window quietly.

"Okay then. I should sit back down now. Nice to meet you." The bee said then sit down on the other side.

Shadow had memories about him with 4 other mobians. All of them were around their teen years playing in the snow.

 _"Come on guys!"_ A brown fox wearing a brown vest shouted smiling.

 _"Shadow really?!_ " A yellow hedgehog wearing a blue coat and blue dress shouted at younger Shadow who's laughing.

"Excuse me?" His train of thought stopped then turned to the voice. It was a 6 year old female bunny with cream color fur, pink bows around her long ears, wearing a orange dress, orange slippers and holding a chao plushie with a red bow-tie on its neck. She looked at him with her brown eyes.

"Yes? May I help you?" Shadow asked the rabbit.

"I saw that you were sitting alone so I thought that I could sit with you." The rabbit said.

"Ya sure you can." Shadow said without emotion, knowing that the girl will sit with him no matter what. She sat on the booth with the black hedgehog.

"My name is Cream and this is Cheese," She squeeze the plushie and a voice box said "Chao!" "what's yours?" Cream asked with a cute smile.

"Shadow the hedgehog." He said while looking outside.

"So why are you here? Aren't adults cheerful like us this time of year?" Cream asked Shadow.

"Nah, I'm here because I was bored." Shadow said like he said to Charmy.

"I thought Mr. Conductor said that only people that isn't in the Christmas spirit can hear and see the train?" The bunny asked.

"Really? Hmm, that explains why my dog didn't woke up." Shadow whispered but Cream could hear.

"You have a puppy?" The rabbit asked with excitement.

"Technically he's full grown but he act like a puppy." Shadow said.

"Aww your doggy sounds cute." Cream said with a smile. Then the train slowly stopped.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"There's another one." Charmy said. Everyone looked out the window to see the conductor talking to a 7 year old male flying squirrel with yellow fur, a curled up tail, and wearing a fluffy blue coat, blue scarf and brown boots.

"Who's that boy?" Cream asked.

"I guess he's the last minute one." Charmy commented. The squirrel backed up knowing that he doesn't want to go. The conductor waved at him then got back on the train as it slowly goes. The squirrel looked at Shadow who was the only one looking out now. Shadow waved at the squirrel but then the squirrel was running to the train as fast as he can.

"That kid wants to get on the train." The black hedgehog said.

"Really?" Cream asked looking out with Shadow.

"Come on! Hurry!" Cream shouted at the boy. But the boy slipped into the snow.

"We need to stop the train!" Cream pleaded to Shadow.

"What should I do?" Shadow asked why he needs to.

"The brake is over there!" Charmy pointed to a lever right next to the slide door.

"Please pull it, Shadow." Cream pleaded at the hedgehog.

"Fine." He said annoyed then pulled the lever making everyone fall when the train suddenly stopped. The kids groaned and rubbed their heads. Cream picked up her plushie off of the ground. The polar bear came in the cart

"Who pulled that lever?!" He shouted.

"Uh-Uh he did it!" The bee pointed to Shadow.

"What?!" Shadow shouted at the tattletale.

"Do you have any idea how much time we wasted?" The bear asked.

"But Mr. Conductor, that boy wanted to get on the train." Cream said pointed to the boy now on the train but got on the other cart that was alone.

"Oh. Sorry about that just don't do again. Now all of you need to get back at their seats." Everyone did then the bear pull out a speaker phone as the train goes.

"Attention, are there any passengers who needs any refreshments?" Every kid raised their hands and shouted "Me!" "I do!"

"Just as I thought."(Play the hot chocolate song from the movie because sadly I can't do the lyrics)

Just then, penguin waiters came out tap-dancing then turned all of the booths facing each other. Then put white sheets on the middle and looked like there was a table there but invisible. Seal chefs came out with a coffee makers while doing flips. The chefs shot hot chocolate out on the cups not even a spill then gave to the kids and Shadow. While everyone was drinking the chocolate, Cream hid her cup under the booth before a penguin waiter gives her another one. The waiters then dance on top of the tables with everyone and Shadow holding their empty cups. The waiters took off the cloths as they were taking away the empty cups away. Now the waiters and chefs danced away as the conductor leaved everyone.

 **I hope you like this. And this is this universes Charmy, Cream and for fans that don't follow the comics the flying squirrel it's Ray. Look him up cause I can't explain everything then this will take more days XD. Next part will come :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized that I forgot the golden ticket! God I** **suck! T_T so just pretend that Shadow got a ticket punched in just like the movie that was based off of this story. Sorry it just that I don't want this story to end after Christmas, I'm really trying :'(**

All of the kids were moaning in a good way.

"That was the best hot chocolate I ever tasted." Charmy commented to another kid who was sitting with him. Shadow still got his frown but in the inside he's smiling. He never had hot chocolate before in his life and it tasted so dang good. Once he returns home, he'll make one. Cream went under their booth then grabbed the still hot chocolate and about to go out the sliding door.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked the little girl.

"I'm giving this to the little boy." Cream said pointing to the squirrel boy alone at the next cart.

"Are you sure you should go out?" Cream froze. The conductor came then kneel to her level talking to each other. The bear got up and grabbed her hand then both of them went to the next cart. Shadow noticed a not punched in golden ticket on Cream's seat.

"Is this her ticket?" He asked himself.

"Oh that's bad." Charmy said.

"Why is it bad?" Shadow asked the bee.

"When someone doesn't get their ticket punched in, then they'll get thrown off the train!" The bee informed.

"But there's kids in this train." The black hedgehog said picking up the ticket.

"What if they don't care if we're kids or not?" Charmy asked.

"Don't worry. I could get teleport there just a se-" He stopped then looked at his wrists and ankles. He forgot to put on his rings. Many years ago, an accident happened to him giving the chaos powers he have now. But the problem is that once he teleport or used his powers once, he faints for a long time cause he used too much of his energy. The Ancients gave him the rings to use his chaos powers without fainting but never taking them off.

 _"How could I have forgot the important things?! There's no way I'll faint in this train just to give a little girl her ticket!"_ Shadow angrily thought.

"Shadow? You look like you're going to blow up." The bee commented. It was true, the hedgehog's face was red in anger looking like he's going to say the F-bomb but then calmed down.

"It's okay. I'll go in the old-fashion way." Shadow said then went through the sliding door.

"Good luck." Charmy said.

Shadow then felt a strong gusts of cold wind hits him. He saw Cream and the conductor watching the squirrel boy drinking the hot chocolate.

"Let's get this over with." But when he turned, he gasped then fall on his behind backing away. He saw a ghost figure of a female wolf wearing torn up clothing and looking at the scared hedgehog with her yellow eyes.

"H-How?! You shouldn't be able to be here!" Shadow shouted trying to hide his shaking voice. The wolf girl had her face right next to his face then disappeared in the cold winds.

"W-Wait come back. Lupe!" He shouted but the ticket was blown away from his hand into the winds.

"Hey!" He rushed back in the cart where the ticket was stuck on a window. He opened the window but the ticket was blown away to the wilderness outside. The conductor and Cream came back in the cart

"Did I punched in your ticket?" The bear asked Cream.

"I don't think so. I'll go and get it." Cream walked to her seat then looked under.

"I thought I put mine on my seat." The rabbit said to the conductor. Shadow now feeling guilty stepped up.

"I was going to give her ticket but the wind blow it out of my hand." Shadow said trying to forget the ghost of his old friend.

"She can have my ticket."

"I'm afraid you can't. We make these tickets to keep track of the kids and we maybe lose one if they share one. Come, we'll find it." The two went out of the cart.

"Great. He's going to throw her off the train!" Charmy said freaking out. Shadow looked up to see Cream's ticket on the heat vent. He grabbed it

"Are you going to save her?" The bee asked.

"Well I guess so I won't feel even more guilty of her death." Shadow said.

"The way you said that you sound like a jerk." Charmy commented.

"Thanks for the compliment. If anyone asking where I'm at, say that I'm in the bathroom." The black hedgehog opened the door looking around but not seeing the ghost wolf. He put the ticket in his quills so it won't blow away again then jumped to the next cart. But the only person that was on the cart was of course the squirrel boy.

"Hey kid, where is that rabbit girl and bear?" The hedgehog asked the squirrel. The boy pointed outside to see both Cream and conductor walking on top of the train with a lantern that showed their shadows on the wall of a mountain.

"Thanks." He went to the back then climbed the ladder. He went on the top and have to cover his eyes to not get snow on them.

"Hey!" He shouted but couldn't even hear his own voice. The only thing he could see was the lantern which was gone.

"Stop! I have it!" The hedgehog looked down to see the chao plushie lying on the snow. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. Then a light appeared but looked like fire. In a closer look, there was male Auk (Look it up if you don't know what's an Auk) that was wearing wore out clothing, meaning he's homeless. There was a tent behind him to protect him from the winds and snow and had a pot boiling on top of a lit fire.

"Um...Hello?" Shadow questioned the Auk.

"Weird. All of the passengers are kids but you're an adult." The Auk commented then pour dark water from the pot into a metal cup. "You must be very cold, here drink this." The Auk gave him the cup. To Shadow it looks like hot chocolate so he drinks it. But the Auk pulled out laundry out of the pot, making Shadow spit it down trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

 _"I swear if I get sick then I'll kill this guy!"_ Shadow thought.

"So why are you here?" The hobo Auk asked.

"I'm just here cause I'm looking for this rabbit girl." The hedgehog said.

"Really? You're the only adult that's not in the Christmas spirit. Heck Eggman always on the spirit but not you." The Auk said.

"If your 'Friends' left you alone to fight a threat all by yourself. Who am I kidding, nobody feels like I do." Shadow said looking down. The Auk packed up his stuff.

"Seeing is believing." The Auk said with his stuff tied into a blanket on his beak.

"Are we really going to the 'North Pole'?" Shadow asked with his hands on his hips.

"Are we?" The Auk repeat.

"So you're saying that this is all a dream?" Shadow asked the hobo.

"You said it kid! Not me. Now let's go find that girl!" The Auk walked but looked back.

"One question: Do you believe in ghosts?" Shadow just shook his head forgetting that he met his ghost friend.

"Interesting." The Auk said then walked away. Suddenly, Shadow felt his stomach dropped when he came to the realization. The Auks have been extinct for many years.

"This is a dream! Come on wake up!" He bit his hand to wake up but doesn't work. He slaps himself several times but again doesn't work. Then he buried his face under the snow but of course doesn't work. He looked up to see a flashlight and the Auk with snow skis.

"Get your face off the snow kid! Wake up! Don't sleep on the Polar express! We need to jump the edges. Grab my hand." The Auk grabbed Shadow on put him on his shoulders.

"We gotta make it before we hit the cave."

"The cave?"

"Yes. We are going to a tunnel soon." Shadow looked to see that the train was going up a tall hill.

"This will be interesting." The Auk commented. They both slide backwards as they were going up. The Auk held on a step of the ladder but Shadow let go and holding on to the edge of the train.

"Take my hand! Hurry!" Shadow looked up to a ghost figure of a male bear with his hand out. Shadow grabbed his hand and then got back on the Auk now on the front. The train went down the hill so did the two as they jump off on each carts. Soon they could see a cave

" We only get one shot at this. Now when I say jump." They were so close of the cave

"YOU JUMP!" The Auk jumped off disappearing in the snow. Shadow curled into a ball then landed in a pile of coal. Just made it in time.

 **And I'm trying to keep Shadow in character in this story. Next part will come so I hope this sightly longer chapter will be good. Have a good day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow slide down the coal and in one piece. He looked at his robe to see that there was spots of black.

 _"I just bought this."_ Shadow got up to see he was in the engine room and then saw a familiar girl on a chair.

"You!" Shadow shouted.

"Oh hi mister Shadow." Cream greeted with a smile.

"You're driving this train?" The black hedgehog asked.

"No. The two men is fixing the light while I'll watch." Cream explained. "And that rope is the whistle." Cream pointed to a hanging rope with a handle.

"The whistle?" Shadow asked.

"You can pull it." The rabbit said with a smile. Shadow pulled the whistle

"I always wanted to do that." He commented then pull it again.

Outside, two Italian human men were fixing the light on the front. One was small and plumped wearing red and had a brown mustache while the other was tall and and lean wearing green and have a longer mustache than his brother.

"I'm slipping!" The red one hold on to the green one's mustache as the green one howl in pain. The red man put the fixed light on but

"Look!" The green one pointed. The brother looked ahead to see a light in the distance. The red one got back on his feet and tries to get the hedgehog and rabbit's attention.

"Stop the train! Stop the train!" The red one shouted.

"He wants us to stop the train!" Cream shouted.

"Which one is the brakes?" Shadow asked trying to not freak out.

"That is the brakes." Cream pointed to a golden lever

"What about this?" Shadow pointed to a red lever.

Outside, another light appeared. Both the human brothers shouting in Italian, praying for the two to stop the train in time.

"No that's the lever! They told me!" The rabbit shouted.

"Are you sure?" Cream froze

"Are you sure?!" Cream only covered her eyes with her hands waiting for Shadow to pull the red lever. But a hand appeared holding the handle. Shadow turned to see a brown fox shaking his head. Then the black hedgehog pulled the golden lever, making the train stop. The red man slipped and hold on to his brother's mustache once again with his brother howling in pain. The came to a stop to see

"Caribou?!" There was a herd of Caribous on the train tracks. Both hedgehog and rabbit was groaning with them being on the ground. Shadow helped Cream get up but then

"Why are you here?" They turned to see the polar bear

"Wait, how did you," Shadow's question got cut off.

"Why do you have of an obsession with pulling brakes?!" The bear asked.

"Sorry sir but you need to look at this." The green human called out. The polar bear looked out of the window

"Caribou?!"

"Yep tons maybe thousands. It'll take hours until all of them get off the tracks." The red one explained.

"How about we ran over them? Sure there will be blood and flesh on the train but at least we're going." Shadow explained. The polar bear covered the little rabbit's ears.

"You do know there are kids in this train, right?" The bear asked as they were going to the front of the train.

"What should we do?" The green human asked. Shadow slipped and landed on the green human but had his quills poking on the man. The green man howled in pain when the spikes was on his side. But stopped when one of the caribou copied the man's howl. The red man pull out one his Shadow's small quills

"Ow!" Shadow shouted rubbing his head. The red brother poked his taller brother making him once again howl in pain. A few times of howling in pain, the caribou copied then lead all of the caribous out of the train tracks.

"Brother, I didn't know you were raised by caribous." The red brother said to his brother.

"Ha ha." The green man said rubbing his sides where he was poked at. The two humans were back at the engine room, starting the train once again while the three mobians were still on the front. The red human pulled a lever above him but doesn't work. He pulls more.

"We're going fast." Cream commented.

"Okay tell the humans to slow down." The polar bear said. Cream waved her arms to get the humans' attention

"Slow down!" She shouted. The red man accidentally pull the lever too hard that it came off. The pin that puts it together fell through the vents under them.

"Ah oh!" The human brothers shouted together.

"They can't hear me." The rabbit informed as they were going faster and going up with sighs saying "Use low gear". The polar bear tied him, Cream and Shadow together with Shadow's robe ropes to the railing.

"Okay is anyone of you are afraid of heights?" The polar bear asked but the two didn't raise their hands.

"Alright, is anyone are afraid of falling?" The polar bear raised his hand and Shadow raises his hand a bit.

"Well it just like a roller coaster."

"I never been into one!" Shadow shouted while holding on the bars as they were up almost to the top.

"I suggest we hold on," Going down "TIGHTLY!" They went down the slope very fast that the winds were pushing them back. Both Shadow and the polar bear screamed very loud while Cream had a smile, having fun with this.

"Mister Shadow, are you covered in snow?" The rabbit asked. Shadow's fur even the red stripes were pure white with his face in fear while screaming. Soon, they were in a lake that was frozen and the train was slipping. Cream was falling out the train

"I got you!" The polar bear catches her but was about to slip. Shadow caught the polar bear's shirt but can't hold on until another person helped them back on the train. Shadow looked back to see the hobo Auk winking at him then disappears in the wind.

"Good job." The polar bear said thanking him.

In the train, the two humans were shouting in Italian. The green one thought up an idea. He took off his hat then took out a hair pin that holds his long hair. The red one fix the low gear then pull it making the train stop again. The three mobians breathed in and out.

"Never," Breath as his fur returns to the normal color "Do that again please!" Shadow said. Cream gasped when she saw her plushie inside of Shadow's pockets.

"Cheese!" Grabs it and hugs it. "I thought I lost him. Where did you found him?" Cream asked the hedgehog.

"It was sitting on the snow on the roof." Shadow explained. He flinched a bit when the rabbit hugs him around his waist.

"Thank you, Mister Shadow." Cream thanked with a smile. Shadow only patted her on the head. He never got hugged for a long, long time. It feels weird to him. The polar bear shouted to the humans

"What in the blazes?!" Both the hedgehog and rabbit turned back to hearing cracking and saw the frozen lake cracking.

"Look!" Cream shouted. The polar bear saw it then gasped

"Get us the blazes out of here!" The red human pulled the lever that makes the train going again.

"Make this sled straight again!" The human nodded then make the train straight again and going.

"Over there!" The bear looked to see two cliffs and in the middle was train tracks.

"Tracks! Straight ahead!" The polar bear says right and left to get to the tracks. But Shadow felt the ticket was coming off his quills until it was blowing away in the wind.

"Grab your ticket!" Cream shouted.

"That's not mine, that's yours!" Shadow shouted trying to grab the ticket.

"My ticket?!" Both Shadow and Cream caught it but saw the half of the train was under water.

"Oh no!" Both of the hedgehog and rabbit shouted.

"Brace yourselves!" The polar bear hugged both of them to protect them but the train made it to the tracks just in time.

"That's more like it." The bear then jumped down in the engine room.

"Thank you for getting my ticket back." Cream thanked.

"Did somebody say ticket?" The bear asked. Cream gave him the ticket then gave back now punched in.

"L.E?"

"That's what the bee had."

 **Sorry for this being late. I was busy but I won't let this be late! Have a good day ^3^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgot to say in the last chapter. Yes, the two humans are boom versions of Mario and Luigi but no more Mario characters will appear since I'm not a Mario fan. *Got stabbed on the chest of a flag said "I hate you!"* Eh I'm used to it. And I want to give boom Shadow some fears, not many to make him more develop character cause in the games even episode 52 (Which was his first appearance in the show) was just a plain jerk without reasons. In the future maybe I'll write his backstory but fan-made if you're interested in. And note that this chapter will be a bit dark I hope you enjoy this ^^  
**

Now the train was riding around a mountain.

"Now be careful over here cause it's slippery." The polar bear warned to Shadow and Cream as they were walking on top of the train. Shadow slipped but the bear caught him

"What did I tell you?" They went through a cart fulled of broken and worn out toys.

"What is this, Mister?" Cream asked.

"This is the cart where forgotten toys are. Sadly there are many of them." The polar bear explained.

"Poor toys. I feel so sorry for them." Cream said then hugged her chao plushie tightly that the voice box said "Chao!"

"Don't worry, miss Rabbit. These toys will find someone." The bear said to cheer the rabbit up which works. Shadow was looking at toys that was from the 18th century. He picked up a dog puppet then his ears shifted when the door to the other cart was closed, and the polar bear and Cream was gone. Shadow put the puppet down then about to go but a metal claw caught him by the shoulder. The hedgehog turned his head then backed up to see the robotic snake himself, Lyric.

"Lyric! How did you get here?" The hedgehog asked in an attack stance.

"Oh I'm not here to fight you. Just here to remember the old times in here." Lyric picked up the dog puppet

"Look at this dog, so happy about its owners. But when you leave it long," The dog turned to a monster version almost looks like the Were Beast "It'll be swallow in hurt and anger." Lyric commented.

"We have to leave him. Back then we didn't have medicine heck you would die from a cold! My fiance couldn't bring herself into ending him so we have to leave him." Shadow explained.

"The same one that leaved you including your 'friends' to fight me alone?" The snake asked. Shadow's fists was glowing red but remembered that he didn't have his rings so it faded.

5 wooden versions of Mobian wolf, bear, fox, unevolved dog, a female hedgehog and finally Shadow on the ground alive. They were walking in place until they stopped when the dog fell on his side. The female hedgehog lean over and hugged the dog and left him, as the dog turns to dust. Both of the wolf and bear were arguing and Shadow tried to stop it but the two left, turning them into dust. Both of the female hedgehog and fox fell through the wooden floors, Shadow couldn't hold them so as a sacrifice the fox let go falling into the darkness. Both of Shadow and the girl hedgehog was yelling at each other then the girl slaps him on the cheek then left Shadow. The wooden Shadow's eyes turned red with a permanent frown.

"Your friends cause you to be who you are now." Lyric said as the puppets turns to dust. Shadow had his hands on his face then say something that was so quiet that it was unhearable.

"What?" The snake asked. Shadow lifted his face to see his eyes were glowing red

 **"SHUT UP!"** Shadow punched Lyric to the ground then lifted him up too see that it was just a puppet. The glow on his eyes faded then went to the other cart where all of the kids were.

"There you are, Shadow!" Charmy said happily but Shadow was silent after the event while Charmy was talking. Shadow tilt his head to see Cream on the other cart and he went there. Shadow walked to the rabbit and saw the squirrel boy outside looking at the sky singing. Cream stepped up singing along with the boy as images of Christmas were shown on the sky

(Sorry for not writing the lyrics. I'm bad of copying lyrics besides the songs are on YouTube so listen them while reading this ^^)

After the kids stopped, they turned to Shadow who was still silent.

"Look!" Cream pointed to the sky that showed many colors. The polar bear walked in without a sound

"The Northern lights are beautiful this time of year. If you follow them to the source," There was a city that was both red and white. "That's the North Pole." Cream smiled widely, Shadow crossed his arms still silent and the squirrel boy just walked away. The train reached the city shortly

"Look!" A kid shouted.

"Elves!" Everyone looked out of the windows, seeing the small elves in red in white walking in a large group around the train. Cream looked at Shadow to see that he was looking away and silent.

"What's wrong mister Shadow?" Cream asked the hedgehog. Shadow turned to her

"Don't worry kid, I'm fine." Shadow said so she won't bother him again. They stopped and got out of the train in two lines. Cream saw that the squirrel boy was still in the train.

"Hey mister, the boy is still in the train." Cream pointed out.

"If he doesn't want to go then I can't force him to go." The polar bear said then continuing talking to the kids about the rules.

"I'll be right back." Cream said then run back to the train. Shadow sighed since after all, he went through a lot to get her back then she went off again. He thinks that the polar bear would yell at him or worse...He could leave him here until next year if the girl was gone. Shadow followed but tripped and pulled down a lever but that didn't matter then he went in.

"Come on, you'll miss Santa if you stay here." Cream said to the boy.

"It just that...Christmas doesn't work out for me." The boy said looking down.

"Okay I don't know about this whole Christmas thing too but you're a kid. You should have fun while you're alive." Shadow advised. The boy looked up and had a small smile. Then suddenly, the train went backwards

"What's going on?" Cream asked scared.

"We're going to fine." Shadow said to calm down the kids. But they saw a track that speeds the train

"Maybe not!" They went so fast and both kids are screaming.

"I'll find the brakes!" Shadow shouted then walk slowly to the back.

 _"Where's the brakes?!"_ The hedgehog thought as he was going through the back.

"The brakes are here!" He turned to see the hobo Auk pointing to a wheel.

"How do you keep finding me?" Shadow turned the wheel. The Auk was on top

"Merry Christmas." Then they went through a pitch black tunnel and the children's screams. They were now in a subway tunnels where the trains goes and they were about to go to the edge

"We're going to crash!" Then an immediately stopped made the kids fall and Shadow hitting his head and falls to darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_The setting was in mid 1800's and the day was Christmas eve night. In a house was a young Shadow wearing a suit sitting right next to a yellow female hedgehog who was wearing a blue dress. A knock from the back door was heard, they opened the door to see a wrapped box sitting still. The female hedgehog opened the present to gasped in surprised. Inside was a puppy with grey fur about 3 months old barking and jumps happily.  
_

 _"Oh Shadow, he is cute." The yellow hedgehog said hugging the pup while he's licking her face._

 _"I wonder where this puppy came from?" Shadow asked then pet the puppy on his head._

 _"Can we keep this puppy, Shadow?" She asked with a smile._

 _"I don't know Maria. We don't know where he came from. He might carry diseases." Shadow said to his girlfriend._

 _"But he's only a baby. He will die if we don't take him in. And it's Christmas eve." Maria said. The black hedgehog looked at the pup who was giving him the puppy eyes.  
_

 _"Okay, what you wish." Shadow said with a smile._

 _"Thank you Shadow!" Maria thanked then give him a hug._

 _Next year, Maria waited for her boyfriend after Shadow told her to wait at the plaza. The fox, bear and wolf came in suits and dresses  
_

 _"Michel, Henry and Alice? Why are you three here?" She asked her friends._

 _"Shadow will be here in a 30 seconds." Michel the fox said. Maria saw Shadow coming to her but looked a little nervous._

 _"What is wrong with you, Shadow?" Maria asked. Shadow looked at his friends who were giving him smiles then back to his girlfriend._

 _"Maria my dear. When we talked that night years ago, I felt a spark between us. You have been in every adventure without the word no. Even when you have been kidnapped, you always counted on us all thy time. Maria," He knelled down then pull out a box out from his pockets then opened the box to revealed a silver ring. Maria gasped  
_

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes of course my love!" Both hedgehog hugged tightly and kissed._

 _"Mister Shadow." A young voice called out._

 _"Did anyone heard that?" Shadow asked then saw that everyone is gone._

 _"Shadow!" The hedgehog shield his eyes from a bright light around him._

* * *

Shadow slowly opens his eyes to see both Cream and the squirrel boy looking at him in worry.

"What happened?" Shadow asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You hit your head really hard. You've been out for 7 minutes." The boy informed.

 _"Was all of that, just two memories?"_ Shadow thought. _"It felt so real."_

"Mister Shadow, we don't know where we are." Cream said. The three Mobians went out of the train to see three different tunnels.

"We should go to that tunnel." Cream pointed out. But the tracks were so tight and need balance to get to the other side.

"Are you sure that's the way?" The boy asked.

"Of course!" The rabbit said and about to go. Shadow was about to go but sees the boy was standing still shaking.

"W-We have to go there?" The boy asked.

"Okay kid, what's your name?" Shadow asked.

"Ray." Ray said.

"Alright Ray, how about I'll carry you to the other side?" Ray nodded then the hedgehog picked the squirrel in his arms. Both Cream and Shadow with Ray in his arms were walking slowly on the beams, Shadow slipped but got back balancing. Now both were walking through the city and hearing Christmas music of course.

"Do you hear it?" Cream asked the two.

"Hear what?" Shadow asked.

"I can hear it too!" Ray said. The two went ahead to a tunnel

 _"Again with this?"_ He rushes to the kids to see that it was a large office with large computer monitors. He saw the kids watching some elves working.

"This report says that a girl named Cream Elisabeth Rabbit had an outrage when she heard that her father, Ice can't make it to Christmas this year." Shadow turned to Cream who looks like she's going to cry and hugging Cheese tightly. The elves walked to a weird transportation and leaved.

"Are you okay?" The black hedgehog asked the rabbit.

"This is the first Christmas that my dad can't make it." Cream said with a tear.

"Come on, you're one of the people I've met that has so much of this Christmas spirit. Don't cry." Shadow said to cheer the rabbit up which works.

"Hey guys! Check this out." They saw Ray right next to the transportation.

"How come you kids can't stay?" The two walked to Ray.

"I think this is the way out of here." The squirrel said then both him and Cream went in. Shadow sighed then went on the tube with the kids behind him. There were about four buttons and Shadow pushed the red one then they went off like lightning. They stop suddenly making Shadow hit his head

"Why is always my head?!" Shadow growled while rubbing his head.

"I think this is where Santa wrap all of the presents." They look to see a wrapping station. Then a large present appeared and going to a small tunnel.

"It's says that it's for Ray the flying squirrel." Cream read.

"That's my name!" Ray grabbed the present but was gone when he passed a small tunnel. Cream jumped through the tunnel, Shadow growled in frustration before jumping through the tunnel as well. The three Mobians were on a long metal slide. The kids were screaming while Shadow had a face like "I don't care anymore". Now they were falling to a tower of presents where they landed.

"Is everyone alright?" Shadow asked the kids.

"I think so, mister Shadow." Cream said. Ray came out from the present with his own present.

"Oh boy, this might be what I asked for!" Ray was about to open the present but

"Wait! Look." Cream pointed to a sign on the present that says "Don't open until Christmas"

"Sorry kid, you have to wait." Shadow said. Then metal wires came out of the ground then they were lifted to the sky by a blimp. Ray screamed getting Shadow's and Cream's attention.

"Something got me!" Ray shouted as he was dragged down to the presents. Shadow easily pull out Ray and a familiar kid

"Charmy?! Why are you here?" Cream asked.

"I just want to know what's my presents are." Charmy said.

"How did you follow us without us knowing?" The hedgehog asked.

"My friend is a ninja." The bee said.

"That is...Okay I'll let that slide for now." They saw a large Christmas tree which was a size of a mountain.

(Sorry that I can't write the scene where the star was falling. I realized that ya it's cool but it's pointless so that's why I'm not writing the scene)

They landed on top of a red sleigh. Elves came and found the Mobians in the bag.

"Alright stowaways, time to get back to your groups."

"Sorry mister." Charmy apologized.

"Well at least you learned you lesson." Charmy slide down the bag with the polar bear greeting. Cream slide down the slide

"Hello miss Rabbit." The bear greeted. Shadow jumped on the ground.

"Great job for watching the kids." The bear said to Shadow who nodded. Ray was about to slide down with his present but

"Hold it. You have to return the gift." One of the elves said. "We'll take care of the present. Trust us." Ray smiled then gave it back before sliding down to meet the others. Later, reindeers came out with bells ringing but Shadow couldn't hear. All of the elves and kids were cheering

"It's Santa!" Cream shouted but Shadow doesn't care. His eyes widened when he saw Maria in the crowds

 _"It's all a hallucination. She's gone."_ Shadow thought then looking away. Then a bell from the reindeer fell off and roll towards Shadow. He picked it up and shakes it but nothing was heard.

"Okay if I believe then these hallucinations will disappear?" He asked then sighs "I believe. I believe." He shakes the bell and this time it ringed. He noticed that everyone was silent and turned to see a famous person. Santa Claus

"Are you Shadow the hedgehog?" Santa asked.

"Yes." Shadow responded.

"You said you believe. After 14 years of being stuck in the dark, you finally found the light. Follow me." Shadow followed Santa to the sleigh

"What do you want for Christmas?" Shadow looked back to the kids

"I don't want anything but I know someone else." Shadow said something to Santa then walked back to the kids.

"You're so luck!" Charmy said. Then Santa flies away to deliver presents to everyone. Everyone was going back to the train now had the missing cart back. The polar bear punched in Charmy's ticket to say

"Lean? What does that mean?" The bee asked.

"I think that your hand is on the way."

"Oh learn. Got it!" Charmy said before flying in the train. The polar bear punched in Ray's ticket

"Depend on?" Ray asked.

"Yes. You depend on your friends. Can you depend on us to take you home?" The bear asked. Ray looked at both Cream and Shadow with a smile

"Yes I do." Ray said then went inside the train. The bear punched in Cream's ticket

"Lead. Like lead balloon?" The young rabbit said.

"It means that you lead your friends to here. Without you then Shadow and Ray would have been lost." The bear commitment.

"Thanks." Cream said then went in the train. Shadow gave the bear his ticket and the bear punched the ticket behind his back. The bear give it back to Shadow saying "Believe"

"Got to say, glad that I came." Shadow said.

"You're welcome." Both Shadow and the bear went in the train and going. It was Ray's stop

"We're going to miss you, Ray." Cream said.

"I know. Thank you for getting me back to the Christmas spirit. And thanks Shadow for helping me." Ray thanked.

"No problem kid." Shadow said with a smirk. Ray waved as he went in his house. Now it was Shadow's stop

"Mister Shadow." Cream spoke.

"Yes?" Shadow asked.

"I'm going to miss you. So will Cheese." Cream said.

"...I'll miss you too kid." Cream hugged Shadow and this time, Shadow hugged back.

"Have a great Christmas." The bear said with a smile.

"Ya. You too." Shadow went inside his house as the train leaves. He saw that Balto was still sleeping. Shadow petted him before going to sleep.

 **Next chapter will be the final. I hope you all like this ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow suddenly wake up when something heavy jumped on him.

"Balto, stop jumping on me every morning!" Shadow shouted but the dog was panting with his tail wagging. Shadow saw it was morning

"Merry Christmas, boy." Shadow said petting his dog then he got an idea in his head.

"Let's go. I hope there's still time for shopping." Both hedgehog and dog ran off.

The boom gang were at the Meh burger chatting.

"Is that Shadow?" Tails pointed to Shadow with bags in hands.

"I thought that he doesn't celebrate Christmas?" Sticks questioned. Shadow saw them then run to them.

"Hey Shads." Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic. Glad all of you are here." Shadow said then dig inside the bags for something.

"Here you go." Shadow handed Sonic a small box. Sonic opened it to see timer

"It's for how much time you ran."

"Thanks." Sonic said with a smirk.

Shadow handed Tails another box

"Whoa! A tools for my plane! Thanks!" Tails thanked. Shadow gave Sticks a box

"Oh, a shiny!" Sticks said pulling out a shiny spoon. Shadow struggle to pull something but Balto helped put the box on the table.

"There. A dumbbell."

"Thanks Shadow." Knuckles thanked.

"And finally," Shadow gave Amy a rose

"Aww, it's cute." Amy said with a smile. Sonic murmured something angrily

"What was that?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Oh nothing." Sonic responded.

"Anyways...We should be going." Shadow said.

"Okay Merry Christmas." Amy said waving at both hedgehog and dog as they were going.

"I bet 20 bucks that after today Shadow will be his normal self." Sonic bet Tails.

"You're on!" Tails said.

Both Shadow and Balto were walking through the village until

"Mister Shadow!" He turned to see Cream

"Cream?"

"I can't believe that you live in the village." The rabbit said.

"Actually, I live outside of the village." Shadow said.

"Aww is this your dog? He's cute!" Cream hugged the dog and he gives Shadow a confused look.

"Guess what, my dad came back for Christmas!"

"That's great. You should go and spent Christmas with your folks." Shadow said with a smile.

"Okay, Merry Christmas." She hugged him then went to her parents.

Both of them walked to the house but stopped to see a present sitting on their doorstep. Shadow opened the box to see the bell that was fell off the reindeer. He heard Balto's confused bark and turned to see,

"M-Maria?!" He saw Maria in her ghost form and had a smile on her face.

"Hello Shadow." Maria said walking to him. She looked down to see Balto whimpering silently.

"Oh Balto," She hugged her dog "Shadow thank you for taking care of him." She thanked.

"Of course my dear." Shadow saw that she had a silver ring around her finger

"You kept my ring, after we broke up."

"Of course cause I still love you." Maria said then put her hand on his cheek.

"I can't believe that you waited for me, after 10,000 years." Shadow said looking like he's about to cry.

"Don't cry. We want you to be happy everyday."

"We?" Then ghost Michel, Henry and Alice appeared around him and Balto.

"So what I saw, was real?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, we came to you now because you were having a heart for the kids." Michel said.

"Sorry that I gave you a scare." Alice apologized.

"It's alright." Shadow said.

"I can't believe that you trusted me after all this time." Henry said and giving Shadow the bear hug

"You're...Welcome." He said with a low voice. Henry let go of the hug

"Sorry but we have to go now." Maria informed.

"Will we ever see all of you again?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yes. Remember to smile." Maria kissed Shadow in the lips before all of the ghost go.

"Goodbye." Shadow whispered before the hedgehog and dog went inside, to celebrate Christmas. The end.

 **And finally finish with the Christmas special. Before this I had another idea but after I saw Polar Express I decided to do this and do the other one next year. Anyways, have a good day and happy holidays :3**


End file.
